Touching the Intangible
by sidsaid
Summary: Some things are just as natural as the wind. And all we know is that how we feel, is intangible. Parvati/Blaise :D for Amy and the NGF's


**This is a Chris****tmas gift for all of the Next Gen Fanatics, but this is specifically for Amy.**

**Without you Amy, none of us would have come together and experienced all of the crazy antics we have been through. I love you with all my heart, and I am so grateful for what you've done for us all :D. I wish you a Merry Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Plus, this is your pairing, and this is my first go at it! :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_.

* * *

><p><strong>Touching the Intangible<br>**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Parvati whispered, she was peering over her book, trying to keep concentrated on the words written on the page, but she kept on being distracted by the chair of the boy in front of her, tipping backwards, precariously close to her.<p>

It was midday in the library on a warm, February afternoon. Mostly everyone had taken their studying outside, but Parvati preferred staying indoors. Lavender was likely to distract her if she went outside. She had the feeling Blaise had the same idea.

He turned slowly, still balancing on the two legs of his chair. "Minding my own business," he replied, he gave her an 'isn't that obvious' look, before turning back and holding his potions book in front of his nose, balancing backwards as he read.

"It's dangerous, haven't you ever heard of the boy who leant back on his chair so far that he fell back, cracked his head open on the floor and ended up with the metal plate in his head?" she asked, excitement flared in her eyes, a story ready to be told, dancing on her tongue.

"A metal plate? Really? And what happened to him?" Blaise asked, he didn't turn, and his voice didn't sound the least bit interested.

Parvati sighed, and decided to tell her story anyway, she placed her book down and straightened her back, speaking to the back of Blaise's head.

"There was a Muggle boy called…" she paused and smiled as an idea came to light, "Blaine."

Blaise shifted slightly at the obvious allusion to his name, he still did not turn around, however, and continued pretending to read through his book.

"Blaine was the silent, brooding type. He never really got involved in much, he would usually give his opinion and that was it, he'd be gone, uncaring in seconds. The one thing Blaine could do well, though, was balance on his chair. Even if he wasn't the smartest, bravest or friendliest of people, he had a talent for the most useless of talents."

He turned then, and sent her a smirk that showed how not amused he was. He rolled his eyes before turning back to his book.

Parvati cleared her voice and smiled, "wherever he went, Blaine would balance his chair, no matter what warnings he was given, or glimpses into the future from all knowing fortune tellers, he'd keep on leaning, ever on the edge, worrying all those around him. He met a girl once, a pretty girl, she warned him just the same, she told him great stories of those before him, boys just like him, everything going for them, the charm, the slick wit that would get them far, and the handsome smile that the older women always swooned before. He never did listen to her though, he'd regret that."

Blaise took the pause to speak up, his book folded between his fingers, "is that so? And I wonder why he regretted it?" his face the same.

Parvati never had appreciated that smirk. Smirking was a sign of snobbery, of being 'better than everyone else', it was a way of looking down at people. She frowned and got up, holding her book in her hands, she was ready to leave, but Blaise gave her a peculiar look.

"Aren't you going to finish your little fairy tale?" he asked, opening his book again.

She gave him an inquisitive look, which he did not see, but after careful consideration, she continued.

"One day, Blaine was practicing his one leg balance manoeuvre, many in his class were watching in awe as he did so. He was ready to do a hop to the next leg, a flawless hope changeover. There would be a moment when he was in the air, that was the beauty of it all, he thought. But Blaine made a grave mistake, he trusted too much in his skills, and did not think to pay attention. Unfortunately, Blaine did not see the slight imperfection in the floors artistry and awkwardly, the chair hit a crick in the floor and he went stumbling backwards, his arms waving manically as he attempted to reach out for something, anything.

He found nothing, and plummeted to the ground, his head taking the full brunt of the accident. There were intakes of breath as Blaine lie on the floor, unconscious. He only twitched."

Blaine turned swiftly to Parvati, she was standing by the shelf of books to his right now, the book ready to be put away where she found it, her arms were folded. "You know, you tell the most unfortunate of stories, maybe you should liven them up. Some indecent exposure and murder is always good," he commented.

Parvati sighed and turned to the bookcase, climbing the ladder slightly and finding the spot where her book had come from, "Blaine was never the same again, after the metal plate was fitted, he never could look at a chair the same again. There were no glamorous plane journeys, he always set off metal detectors, and if things got too chilly, he'd get fearsome headaches."

She had put her book back and slowly began to walk down the steps, she turned, and Blaise was still leaning against his chair, smiling.

"And what is the moral of the story?"

Parvati crossed her arms, standing right in front of Blaise, "the moral is, you always listen to Parvati Patil, and know that she is a genius," she nodded with finality and Blaise laughed.

It wasn't a full belly laugh, not outrageous, just simple, manly laughter, he leaned back further and she frowned. That was until his arms waved frenziedly in front of him and he was reaching out for Parvati, whose eyes had widened.

She quickly held onto his tie, pulling him straight while mildly choking him. When he balanced himself out on flat land, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Oh, uhm," he started, but had no words.

Parvati laughed and sat on the edge of the desk, one hand behind her, the other lying in her lap. "I told you so," she grinned, she watched his expression grow even more embarrassed and she sighed, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I saved your life."

"I wasn't even thinking that," he replied, adjusting his tie again, stroking out the creases in his shirt and stretching his legs.

"Oh good," she smiled and stood up again, "it was nice speaking to you, Blaise, I'll see you around then, and try not to hurt yourself, I can't promise I'll be around to save you."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I don't need you or your little anecdotes to save me, thank you very much," he replied and he went back to his book.

Parvati sighed as she flitted off, around the corner and out of the library door. Blaise feigned interest in his book, but he was looking after her as she skipped, her long black plait flipping as she went.

…

The pair continued to end up in that situation over the next few months, left alone and studying in the library. Parvati would comment on something that Blaise would do, and they'd end up talking or arguing over it.

It reached a point in which Blaise would just go to the library in his free time, just in case Parvati turned up. At first he found her strange, her little stories were far from normal, but she always could think of something interesting to say that he hadn't ever heard about. He liked listening to her talk pointlessly about Hogwarts gossip, and she had the most adorable laugh. When she had a lengthy train of thought, she'd look wide eyed and would twist the silver 'P' necklace around her neck.

But when he'd just listen and stare, he wouldn't pay attention to the fact that Parvati had stopped speaking, leaving silences that Parvati was unsure how to fill. That's where the poking started; she'd poke him in the arm, smile and call him 'Mr Day Dreamer'. Blaise was surprised she didn't seem to mind too much, but then again, he didn't catch her staring at his eyelashes when he'd read the pages of his book, or his fingers as he absentmindedly tapped the table.

As the temperature began to go up and students completely disappeared from the library, the meetings between Blaise and Parvati lessened. They'd share a mutual smile in the hallways and in any classes they shared, but they didn't speak.

It was mid-April and Parvati was trying to concentrate on her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, but her eyes kept wondering towards the library door and she had written 2 inches in 2 hours. She sighed and put her quill down, her head in her hands as she tried to think of what to write.

After 2 hours in there, she didn't expect to hear someone clearing their throat. Parvati stayed in her position, not willing to look up and get distracted.

"It's rude to ignore people, you know?" Blaise commented. Parvati felt him slide into the seat next to her, he tapped the table and she turned her head slightly, looking at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"There's only so much I can write about Defensive spells," she said with a sigh and straightened up. "Isn't being able to cast them, good enough?" she groaned. "I know that the written stuff is important, but I wish my whole grade wasn't dependant on it. This is why I prefer Divination, it's much more practical."

Blaise smirked, Parvati had grown used to the expression now, sometimes she even welcomed it. "Yes, but Divination is useless and a complete sham," he stated.

Parvati gave him an annoyed look before picking her quill up and scratching at her parchment, "what are you doing here anyway? You don't seem to have a book on you," she asked, she was colouring in the corners of her parchment.

"I was looking for a book," he replied simply. It was a weak reply and Parvati could see through it.

"Did you come to see me?" she asked, a smile broke out on her face and she watched Blaise sigh.

"Just because I don't have a book, doesn't mean I've come to see you," he replied and she pouted.

She put the quill back down and turned to him fully, "I don't think I believe you," she said, she was smirking – mimicking the one she had seen Blaise use so many times before.

Blaise smiled, "and have I lied to you before?" he asked, his arms were folded and he was leaning back into his chair again.

"Well, no," she commented, she folded her legs and gave him a thoughtful look, "but it doesn't mean you couldn't start now. There are plenty of things to lie about. I bet you have secrets that you wouldn't want anyone knowing."

"Hmmm," was the sound that came out of Blaise's mouth. "I suppose you'll never know then, because they are secrets and all."

"Oh Blaise," she moaned, "you ruin all the fun."

He smiled at that, "I'm not going to indulge in your wishes, I won't tell you secrets," he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Parvati asked quickly, she sounded worried and her hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get that book," he replied with the plainest of voices. He smiled then at her expression, "and I won't give you news worthy for gossip."

She gave him a look of annoyance, her grip on his wrist loosening and she put her hand in her lap, "don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," he said, he turned and started searching on the shelf behind him, it was the section on Solar cycles.

Parvati was confused as to why he was looking at this particular section, as far as she was concerned, he did not study Astronomy or Divination, so did not need to look at that particular section.

She watched as his fingers slid down the spines of the books and he stopped at a relatively old book, it was a Divination book in particular, Parvati knew this as she had looked at it earlier in the year, but it was rather archaic and the writing in it was not thought out and it was quite outdated.

Blaise flicked through the book quickly and she saw him nod, he turned back to her, placing the book on the desk and taking a seat next to her again.

"What are you doing?" Parvati asked, giving him an eyebrow raise.

"I'm about to read a book," Blaise replied, he opened the book to page 1 where there was a whole introduction on how emotions correlated with solar patterns.

Parvati frowned, "are you making fun of me? I mean, I know you don't do Divination, and you know I do. There would be no reason for you to read that book, and you said to me, not 2 weeks ago, that you thought Divination was foolish."

"Hmm," he was reading, not replying, just turning the page.

"Why aren't you answering me?" she asked frustrated, her cheeks were rouging and her hands gripped onto the edge of the table.

"I'm trying to concentrate, this is very important," he stated.

"How is that?" she asked, she leaned over slightly, reading the page he was on, she looked up at him and his dark eyes were staring at her. He smiled and without looking away from her, he turned the page again.

"I'm trying to learn about perfect timing," he replied.

Parvati leaned against her arm and tilted her head to the side, "I don't think you'll find it in that book, I think you'd need something like 'Foresight for Amateurs'," she mused and ripped at her parchment, "I'll write some books down for you, but it's rather pointless, you have to be born with the sight."

Blaise shook his head, "I think I'm fine with this book, look, I've found something interesting here," he pointed to the page and Parvati took a closer look.

The passage was about tides and how tides can influence moods, hardly what he was looking for. She frowned, he must have been making fun of her, she thought.

She turned her head and her voice caught in her throat. Blaise was incredibly close to her, his face serious. "Uh, Bl-aise, that passage won't help you at all." She managed, her voice was croaky, and she had stuttered his name.

"uh-hmmm," he replied, his mouth only moving a little, "but I think it has, and it's a universal fact that I am always right."

"But this is about tides, Blaise, I could probably give you more useful information from the top of my head, and you aren't always right, especially now," she managed to reply. He was still incredibly close to her face, but she couldn't seem to make herself move away.

Blaise sighed. She wasn't playing along. Well, he thought his actions were clear and obvious. Maybe another Gryffindor trait was obliviousness. But being so close to her, he took advantage of the situation by looking at her features properly. Her arching eyebrows, her dark brown eyes, her full lips and her thick black hair, tied in an intricate fish plait, which fell over her shoulder and into her lap.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Parvati asked, interrupting Blaise's internal assessment of the girl in front of him. "I hate when you do that, stop being silent, don't keep your thoughts to yourself, because I'm just sitting here, having no idea what you are thinking about, and I look like an idiot."

"You don't look like an idiot," he said with a sigh, "is it so bad to think about what I say, before I say it?" he asked. "I know you don't do it, and you just go on and on, but I don't complain."

Parvati's eyes narrowed, she saw his lips move into a smirk and one of his dark eyes winked at her.

"That's not funny, _Blaise_," she said, she glanced to the side of him, and when her vision went back to him, his face was serious again.

"I think it is, _Parvati_," he replied.

She sighed and moved away from him finally, collecting her parchment, quill and ink, she started up, but this time Blaise grabbed onto her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked

Parvati turned back to him, taking a deep breath, her chest heaving as she looked down at Blaise, "I'm going to my room, I can't seem to concentrate here," she replied.

Blaise couldn't help smirking, it caused Parvati to pull on her hand, trying to get away from him, "no, wait."

"So you want me to stay? I was thinking you wanted a private audience with yourself, you seem to be the only person who actually enjoys your jokes." Parvati commented, she slackened her arm, and Blaise's fingers slipped from around her wrist.

He looked up at her, trying to read her expression. She didn't look very impressed, but then he usually got that reaction out of her. He had always found it quite difficult to keep her in the same mood for a constant period of time. She could be happy, and then five minutes later, she would be glaring at him for saying something wrong. This intangible line was something he could never quite get the hang of, he'd always cross it, never just be on it, completely balanced.

"You're doing it again, Blaise," she said with a frown.

He looked up at her again, his eyes focusing, "sorry, I don't mean to, I just get distracted."

Parvati's frown deepened and he shook his head quickly, "do I bore you?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice. Parvati even felt her heart clench somewhat.

"No, the opposite actually," he smiled, "I'm just thinking about you."

Her eyes widened, "and that's why you get distracted? You're thinking about me?" she asked, her words were barely audible. "I mean, that suggests…well it suggests…" she trailed off and gave Blaise a meaningful look.

"It suggests that I like you, yes," he replied.

"Oh," she murmured, Parvati rested her palms on top of the table and placed her things back onto the table. She looked down at her hand and smiled, she glanced back up at Blaise and he was smiling too. "When did you come to this conclusion?" she asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "that's hardly a reply I was looking for."

She raised an eyebrow, "well I don't live to suit your needs," she nodded. "But…I like you too," she said, she looked at the table again, feeling her cheeks heat up.

The chair Blaise was sitting in scraped against the stone floor and he was standing next to her, the most pompous grin he could probably muster, occupied his face.

"Can you not make that face, it's not appreciated," she said. His face didn't change and she just looked even more annoyed. "I bet you don't know how annoying you really are, it's like you save it all just for me and,–"

Parvati's eyes widened as Blaise pulled her by her waist and into his arms, she could feel his warm hands through her shirt and his lips were soft against hers. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and then they linked around his neck. As they kissed their noses bumped accidentally, making them both laugh, then their teeth clinked together, and before Parvati could embarrass herself by snorting, she moved away, her cheeks red, and her smile wide.

"That's definitely not what Lavender read in my tea leaves, last week," she stated, her voice somewhat breathless.

"It's good that I had the element of surprise," Blaise replied, his hand touched Parvati's and she looked down, he linked their fingers, and she looked up.

Blaise grinned. It wasn't often he saw Parvati smile like that, and he hoped he didn't mess it up in the next couple of seconds like always.

"Can we go now?" Parvati asked, "the library is fun and all, but I know I've been spending too much time here."

Blaise nodded, understanding what she meant, "well there are other places we can spend time in now," he gave her a wink and she gasped, letting go of his hand and poking him hard in the arm.

"You're so predictable," Parvati said with a sigh, she picked up her things again, already rushing to the library door and away from Blaise.

And he'd walked over the line in less than a minute.

"Oh come on, Parvati, that was a good one," Blaise shouted after her, receiving a glare from Madam Pince. He chased after the quickly moving Parvati, unable to hide the look of amusement on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. It was a first try.<strong>

**I'm trying to get the feel of them both XD.**

**Haha :D**

**Thanks for reading! And please review :3**


End file.
